Double Trouble
by Alice Nyte
Summary: It's been 20 years since Maka and Soul beat the Keshin. They have to keep their twins abilities a secret since they don't want the witches to know but try as they might they still find out. Can the twins stand strong against the onslaught of witches?
1. The Discovery

This is my first fan fic ever so don't kill me! -hides in corner-

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater sadly I wish I did D:

* * *

><p>Two flashes of white hair came streaming down the hall from the kitchen and gave Maka a giant hug when she arrived home from teaching at Shibusen. "How was your day kids?" Maka asked her two kids.<p>

"It was fun. We played with Dad," her daughter answered cheerfully.

"Where is your father now?" she asked them when she noticed that he wasn't there to greet her with their children.

"He's in the kitchen trying to make dinner Mum," her son told her.

"Trying? I'm gonna have to see this for myself now," Maka walked down the hall to the kitchen to find Soul attempting, like her children said, to make dinner. She knew if she didn't step in soon it would turn into a disaster. She walked up behind her husband and put her hand on his to show that she would take it from there

"Thank you for starting dinner," Maka said kissing him on the cheek to which made him turn red in his cheeks.

"Rashel, Ash let's go wash up while your mum finishes dinner," Soul told his kids while heading to the restroom. He heard their foot steps behind his so he knew they had followed him.

"Hey Dad can we show you something after dinner?" Rashel asked.

"Sure I don't mind and I'm sure your mum won't," Soul responded.

The two thirteen year olds gathered their parents in to the living room to show them what they had discovered. Ash went first and turned into a a blue and black scythe while their daughter held him.

"That's my boy just like his dad," Soul was pleased with his children.

"That's great kids we're so proud of you" Maka said congratulating her kids.

"We're not done yet," Rashel complained to her parents since they thought that was it. " Now it's my turn!" and right before their eyes their daughter also turned in a scythe but the colors were different, gray and black. Their son now held her in his hands standing proud.

"What do you think?" Ash questioned his parents.

To say the least they completely shocked, it was rare for someone to be able to be a Meister and a weapon, but some how their kids had pulled it off. Soul and Maka looked from each other to their kids unsure of what to say or how to react. Maka was the first to find her voice.

"Wow that was definitely something to show," Maka told her kids unsure how to react. Soul was just to shocked to respond.

Later that week they took the kids to meet with Lord Death and to discuss with him what had happened. The kids demonstrated the same way they had for their parents, "So what should we do?" Maka asked Lord Death.

"Well, enroll them of course but we'll wanna keep this a secret, so have them decide who will be the Meister and who will be the weapon."

"I wanna be the Meister," Ash said when he heard only one of them could be it.

"I don't mind being the weapon," Rashel added nonchalantly.

"OK so it's settled now you guys will start tomorrow," Lord Death said to the kids.

They bid Lord Death good bye and headed home.

"Mum I wanna be like you and make Sister a Death Scythe just like Dad is," Ash declared on their way home.

"That's great to hear Ash," Maka said happily.

"I just don't see why we have to keep to keep it a secret," Rashel said grumpily.

"It's for your safety that's why," Maka chided her.

"I guess that makes sense for now."

Ash and Rashel were excited for their first day of school the next morning and couldn't wait to make new friends and to get stronger and better at fighting, although they promised their mum that they would do well in in their academics as well.

* * *

><p>I know its short D; Well that took me forever O.O but now that I've got it going it should be fine hopefully. I don't garentte frequent updates but I'll try to update as much as I'm able too.<p>

Push the little blue button below cause it'll make me happy to hear from people. :D


	2. First Day of School

Ok here's chapter 2 and yay one reviewer lets hope for more:D

Maru20 gets a cookie and a Kid plushie for being my first reviewer -hands a cookie and plushie-

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater so please don't hurt me for this D: -runs to her corner to hide-

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Kids hurry up or your gonna be late for your fist day at school," Liz yelled up the stair at her three kids. "That includes you too Kid." She could hear foot steps running around upstairs getting ready so she returned to the kitchen to finish packing their lunches. Just as she was finishing the fist of the four to make it down stairs was her son, Morgead.<p>

"Good morning Mum. Is that my lunch?" he pointed to the lunch in her hand.

"Yes it is, but wait for your sisters and your father your all going to the same place so you might as well go together," she answered.

"Ok but at the rate Dad takes we'll be late," he complained.

"I know I'll try and hurry him this morning ok does that sound fair and if he takes too long you and your sisters can go ahead."

"Fine but if I'm late I'm blaming Dad."

Next to come down was her oldest daughter, Lissa. Liz was surprised since she is usually the last one down. The black haired girl is a little OCD about her looks.

"I'm ready, but where's Tessa she's usually down here before me?" she asked them.

Just then Tessa came barreling down the stairs with Kid right behind her. The young Shinigami ran and hid behind her mother. " Mum, Dad won't leave me alone about me eyes again," she complained.

"If you would only put a contact in I wouldn't have to," Kid said back.

"I don't want to wear one today. Do I have to wear it Mum?" she pleaded with her mother.

Liz looked at Kid then back at her daughter them both pleading with her using their eyes. " Sorry Tessa but you know your Dad will be unable to function unless your symmetrical."

"Ugh fine I guess I'll go put a gold one in," she hung her head in defeat. She walked into the bathroom and put it in, but brought the case with her so she could take it out once she was out of her fathers sight. She came back into the kitchen and presented her self. " Happy now Dad?" she said with bitterness.

"Yes now we can leave for school," Kid said heading for the door.

* * *

><p>"Rashel get up now or we're gonna be late for our first day of school," Ash practically yelled at his sister. It was 7:30 and Rashel still in bed, but when her brother yelled she decided she would get up. She walked into the bathroom and saw her red eyes looking back at her as she brushed her hair. She finished up in there and got dressed. "See I'm up and ready," she told her brother only five minutes after getting up.<p>

"Finally let's go Mum already left without us," Ash grab his sisters wrist and ran with her in tow out the door to school. They ran the whole way there and didn't see them til it was too late and crashed right into a group of three kids. Ash started apologizing to them when he realized who they were. "Lissa, Morgead, and Tessa I didn't know you guys were starting here too," Ash said to them.

"Yeah us and our cousins are all starting today," Morgead told them.

"You mean Delos and Raksha?" Rashel asked.

"Yep that's them coming up right now," Lissa pointed to the two figures behind them.

"Tessa!" Raksha yelled giving the young reaper a giant hug.

"Hey you guys are all running late too?" Delos said quietly.

"Yeah but let's hurry up," Ash said nervously.

They all ran up the stairs and made it to their first class with a minute to spare. They all grabbed seats that were some how all next to each other. It wasn't till they all looked to the front of the class to see who their teacher was. Ash and Rashel saw their mum standing there and knew it was going to be long year. Maka then began class by taking roll.

* * *

><p>At lunch they found out how everyone was partnered up. Rashel and Ash both pointed to each other first. "I'm the weapon and Ash is the meister," Rashel told the group. "So what about you guys?"<p>

"Well I a meister and I partnered with Delos," Lissa said.

"I'm also a meister like my sister but I partnered with Morgead and Raksha," Tessa said.

Ash and Rashel looked at her both confused. " Their both guns so I can wield them just like my dad could wield my mum and my aunt Patti," she clarified for them.

"Oh..." the twins said in unison. That got the group laughing. Lunch ended and they went back to class.

Well there you have it their first day of school after this there will be a small time jump. Yeah I know what about Black*Star and Tsubaki we'll see their kids later on. The time jump is about two years so I'll give you all the ages of the kids after the time jump.

Rashel-15

Ash-15

Lissa-16

Morgead-15

Tessa-14

Delos-15

Raksha-14

these are how old they will be after the time skip just to clarify :D

Push the little blue button please :D


	3. A Mission! Black Star has kids?

Woot chapter 3! and now for the disclaimer.

Me: Rashel come do the disclaimer!

Rashel: I don't wanna make Ash do it.

Me: Fine Ash could you please do the disclaimer for me?

Ash: Certainly! Alice Nyte does not own Soul Eater in anyway but she does own us kids and the storyline.

Me: Thank you Ash. And thanks to my reviewers! Cookies for everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

They had been assigned a group mission because of the amount of keshin egg souls there were. The mission was located in Egypt.

"It's been awhile since we had a group mission right?" Rashel said.

"Yeah it has been. I like group missions," Tessa answered her.

"Well let's get it done then," Delos said.

"We're coming up on them I can sense their souls up ahead," Ash stated.

"Alright, Delos transform," Lissa commanded.

"Roger," he responded a blue light shown and he turned into a white sword in which Lissa caught.

"Morgead, Rakasha," Tessa said knowing they knew what to do.

"Got it," they said at the same time. This time two flash of blue light came and they turned into pistols. Morgead was pure white while Rakasha was pure black. Tessa in turn caught them as well with her ring finger on the trigger.

Rashel didn't even have to be told she had already turned into her scythe from which Ash caught and spun around a few times before placing her on his shoulder.

"Alright let's do this I've got homework I need to get done," Ash said the bookworm that he is.

"We all do you know," Morgead shot back from his weapon from.

"Guys their coming. They sensed us somehow but there almost here," Rashel yelled from her weapon from. Just as she finished saying that the first keshin egg soul jumped at them to which Tessa deflected easily with a few shots.

The next one jumped towards Ash. He easily dodged it and used Rashel to slice it in half leaving behind a soul. All the weapons were in charge of keeping tack of how many they finished since thats how many souls they would receive.

One tried to sneak up on Lissa but she sensed it and sliced it in half easily. " That's ten. Keep going Lissa!" Delos cheered.

The battle raged on for about half an hour till Ash killed the last one and they were all standing in a field of keshin egg souls.

"How many did everyone get?" Ash asked.

"We got fifteen," Delos answered.

"Seventeen for us Ash," Rashel told him.

"Twenty-eight!" Rakasha shouted happily.

"Wow so that's a total of sixty soul in all. I say that's a good days work. Now let's go home I'm beat," Rashel said eating the last of her portion of souls. "Oh and thanks for the meal brother," she flashed him a smile.

"No problem, sis," Ash answered starting to walk in the direction of the airport so they could catch the flight back to Death City, which was fairly quick since they had taken one of the private planes that Lissa, Morgead and Tessa's dad owns. He never lets them fly commercial.

Ash and Rashel walked next to each other a little farther back from the rest of the group.

"Hey Ash do you think that once I'm a death scythe Lord Death will let me make you one too?" she asked him quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Their friends still didn't know that Ash was also a weapon and her a miester.

"I'm not sure yet Rashel. He might he might not. By the way how many souls are we at now? Fifty or sixty?" he asked her.

" Brother we have seventy-five," she was a little surprised her brother didn't know how many they had.

"Oh wow. So we'll find out soon if we can switch soon."

"Yay! I really hope we can," she said happily.

"Hey you two come on it's time to board," Tessa yelled back to the twins.

"Coming!" they both yelled back and ran to catch up and board.

* * *

><p><p>

After the fifteen hour(1) flight they were back in Death City. Their first stop was to report in, so they all headed to the death room.

"Good morning Lord Death. Scythe miester Ash reporting in," Ash said.

"Sword miester Lissa reporting in," Lissa said.

"And pistol miester Tessa reporting in. The mission was a success," Tessa told him, but something seemed off to her. She was pretty sure this wasn't her grandfather. Her supisions were confrimed when he started to take of his mask to reveal no one other than her father, Death the Kid.

"Dad?" Morgead said slightly confused.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa asked.

"My father wanted to take a little break and also wanted to see if I would be able to handle the responsibility, so he left me in charge," Kid stated.

"Awwwww... I was hoping to see Grandpa," Tessa said. That's when Kid looked at her and started having a meltdown. She saw his eyes looking right at hers and she knew what he saw, one blue and one gold.

"Crap, where's Mom when you need her," Tessa whined.

"Why aren't you wearing your contact Tessa?" Kid practically yelled at her.

"I didn't feel like wearing it so sue me I didn't think I was gonna be seeing you so I didn't bother putting in," she retorted.

"Hey where's our grandfather? Shouldn't he be here with you," Ash asked Kid.

"Ash! Rashel!" Spirit yelled grabbing his grandchildren into a hug.

"Well that answers that question," Rashel glared at her brother like it was his fualt Spirit showed up.

"Hey put us down, don't make me tell Mom," Ash said and Spirit put them down.

"They don't love me!" Spirit yelled and ran out of the death room.

"Well now that that's over may we all go home to rest before returning to classes?" Ash asked.

"That's fine," Kid answered. They all left and started heading home. When they got to the point to where they had to go different directions they said their good-byes and went there seperate ways. On their way they saw Tsubaki with her daughters Blaise and Nissa.

"Nissa, Blaise what are you doing here? Where's your dad?" Rashel asked. That's when she realized Tsubaki was carrying him.

"I see. He must of made Mom mad some how," Ash said chuckling softly.

"Yeah he did. So were heading home," Nissa answered.

"So see you at school tomorrow?" Blaise asked them.

"Yep," Ash answered for them. With that they went inside the house.

"Mom, Dad were home," Ash said once inside.

"I'm taking a shower and doing to take a nap so later," Rashel said heading upstairs for their bathroom. Ash just went to his room and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

(1)- This is the flight time roughly from Ciro to Las Vegas

Well here's chapter 3 finally. I just couldn't decide how to do it. I also got two puppies, well ones mine the other is my mom and brothers but I get left with her a lot of the time. She whines when I put here in the little area I have for them so she's with me on my bed as I'm typing this while mine's in the area like a good boy. They also are the cause of me not getting enough sleep. D; And yes Black Star and Tsubaki's girls make an appearance. Just to let everyone know they are age wise: Blaise 13 and Nissa 12. So until next time. Laterz!

Push the little blue button please!


	4. Telling Friends

Yay! Chapter 4! Disclaimer time!

Me: Tessa do the disclaimer.

Tessa: Fine. Alice Nyte does not own Soul Eater only their kids.

Me: Hehehe... Thank you Tessa.

Tessa: Your weird.

Me: Your calling me weird? Your just as weird.

Tessa: So at least I know it.

Me: Ok this is enough on to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next few months were uneventful for them; School, homework, hunting prekeshins, even the super written test went by without incident. Ash got the top score of course, just like his mom. Ash was even able to turn Rashel into a death scythe, but now it was time to ask Lord Death if they could finally switch roles.<p>

"Ash do you really think he'll let us switch?" Rashel asked her brother.

"We won't know till we ask," he responded walking with her into the death room.

"Hiya kids whats up?" Lord Death asked them.

"Well you know that I recently made Rashel into a death scythe and we were wondering if we would be allowed to switch roles now," Ash stated for them.

"I don't see a problem with it just be careful. Oh and its fine if you tell your friends now just tell no one else alright?" he told them.

"Yes sir!" they said together. And with that they left the death room to go find their friends and tell them what was going on.

The friends all met up in their training field they use to practice and so Ash and Rashel could tell them what was going on.

"So whats the big news you have for us?" Delos asked them.

"Well it'll probably be easier to show you then tell you guys," Ash told them, preparing himself to do something he hadn't done in years.

"Ready Ash?" Rashel asked.

"Yeah, you better catch me," he told her.

"I will now come on," she retorted back. Ash then turned into his weapon form and Rashel caught him easily. All their friends were in shock.

"You mean to tell me that both of you are weapons?" Lissa gasped out when she found her voice.

"Yes and both of us are meisters," Ash answered from his weapon from.

"Hey Ash check your soul perception to see if its as good as mine was in weapon form," Rashel told him. He did and it was just as powerful.

"Oh and you guys can't tell anyone about this ok?" they told them.

"Ok," the group said in unison.

* * *

><p>Ok I know its a short chapter but I'm hoping to pick up the story after this. Next chapter will be longer! Well till next time.<p>

Laterz!

Push the little blue button please! :D


	5. Team Resonance! Was that a Witch?

I was in a writing mood after getting so far with my Black Butler story so I decided to update this as well. Maybe I'll even get a chapter of Fullmetal and Soulheart done tonight as well. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! Disclaimer time!

Me: Blaise would you do the disclaimer?

Blaise: -shakes head- Make Nissa do it please?

Me: Ok just this once though. Nissa would you do the disclaimer?

Nissa: Blaise wouldn't do it I take it?

Me: Nope.

Nissa: Alright then. Alice Nyte does not own Soul Eater only this plot and their kids. That sounds so wrong you know right?

Me: I know hehehe...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

Ash and Rashel were on a mission in Italy when Ash told Rashel he kept getting flickers of a powerful soul near them.

"Ash do you think it could be a witch?" Rashel asked him.

"It's possible since it keeps disappearing on me. Rashel could you ever see though Soul Protect while in weapon form?" Ash asked an idea forming in his head.

"No I couldn't, but then again you can't shoot your soul into an enemy and I can," she answered him. They had only recently discovered that Rashel could do this.

"Well we're not ready to take on a witch right now if it is one so let's find our target," she said to him and that's what they did. Little did they know that it really was a witch and she had heard everything they had said.

The mission went off with out a hitch and they returned to Death City.

"I'm ready to drop," Rashel complained.

"Well you can't we have homework and Mom will have your head if you don't do it," Ash told going to his room to do his. Rashel's face darken thinking of her Mom's infamous Maka Chops that she gives to Dad. She dragged herself you stairs and did hers as well. Before starting she asked her brother if they could go practice and he said sure.

* * *

><p><p>

Lissa, Morgead, Tessa, Rakasha, and Delos were all at the practice field practicing.

"Can we take a break?" Lissa called to her sister.

"Sure I guess," Tessa said tossing up Rakasha and Morgead so the could transform back.

"Professor Albarn said we should do Team Resonance but we need at least one more to do this, but Ash and Rashel aren't here and I don't think Blaise and Nissa know how to yet," Lissa said and just then Blaise and Nissa walk up to the practice field.

"Hey guys how's it goin?" Nissa asked.

"We're trying to do Team Resonance but it isn't going well with just the two of us," Lissa said.

" Our Mom told us about that!" Blaise said.

"Really wanna try it with us?" Tessa asked.

"Sure!" the two girls cheered.

Blaise was a blue light then landed in her sister hands in her chain sickle mode. The three meisters tired Team Resonance for the next hour with little success.

"It still isn't working," Lissa said. Just then Ash and Rashel walk up and join them.

"Hey maybe we can balance it out now that you guys are here!" Tessa said. They all try it this time and it works.

"Finally it works!" Lissa cheered. After practicing some combat moves for the next hour and a half everyone heads home to rest for the next day of school.

* * *

><p><p>

The next day in Professor Albarn's class they get called to do Team Resonance and do it perfectly.

"Well done kids," Maka praised the group while they took their seats so she could continue teaching.

* * *

><p><p>

Gah! I know its short. And just to clarify Blaise and Nissa are smart for their age and are the same year as the rest of the kids. I really need to get this moving hopefully next chapter I will be able to! Til next time! Laterz!


End file.
